Lithium
by I'll Eat Your Heart
Summary: Tony Thompson has known the Sackville-Bagg family for no longer than a couple of months, they're still vampires and the search for the stone of Atamon and Tony had no choice but to tell Dottie and Bob the truth. But when Tony's teenaged cousin Andrew arrives. He ends up finding out about the Sackville-Bagg family, and making one of the most dangerous decisions ever made.
1. First Day Danger

The silver BMW of the Thompson's family slowly pulled its way into its driveway. Its windows shined and reflected, and the noise of the engine alerted Tony that they'd arrived. Tony bounced up from his seat and ran to the window to draw back the cream curtains. When he did, he smiled brightly to see his mother and father get out of the car and smile back at him. Tony knew his big cousin was coming to live with them from South Carolina, but he didn't know what he looked like, he didn't know anything about him in the slightest way. He was hoping silently to himself that he'd be young enough that he'd want to play with him, Rudolph and Anna. Tony held his breath as the back car door opened and his cousin slowly climbed out of the low down car. Tony watched as a dark figure emerged into his view. First he noticed the new looking black converse, then the jeans with rips and zips down them, then the black V-neck Iron Maiden shirt with the long sleeved black zip up hoodie. Tony gulped slightly as a sense of fear ran threw him, but he continued to stare. He watched his cousin standing up completely now and watched as he closed the car door behind him and stood staring at the house. Tony studied him further and noticed his hair was swept over and it looked very sharp, it was jet black completely. He noticed him wearing dark black eye make-up and that he was very pale. So pale that Tony had to double think on whether he was alive or not. Tony paused his thoughts and thought to himself of what his age could be, he'd stuck with the guess that he wasn't that much younger than Gregory. His mother and father made their way to the front door and called his cousin along. Tony noticed the hesitation in his footsteps before he walked up the front steps. Tony jumped down from the window just I time to watch his mother, father and cousin enter into the living room.

Tony's mother, Dottie, and father, Bob, shook themselves sight while they removed they're coats, smiling all so slightly at each other. Taking a deep breath Tony watched as his cousin looked around him slightly but kept his coat on with his hands firmly stuck in his pockets. Beth slowly looked from Bob to the boy standing there. And after what seemed like ages of silence, Beth turned to Tony and smiled.

"Tony my dear, this is your big cousin Andrew, and he's going to be staying with us for a while," Dottie turned and smiled widely at Andrew, "Andrew darling this is your little cousin Tony, he's been dying to see you for weeks. I hadn't seen him that excited for months!"

Andrew smiled slightly and looked at Dottie with a very distant look in his eyes, "I know, I remember seeing pictures of him before, although…..he was much younger. I think he was two, maybe three."

Tony admired his voice, it wasn't very deep, but it was smooth. It was as soft as the voice you'd hear in your head while reading or like the sound of birds chirping in the morning.

Andrew looked at Tony and give a small smile, "Did I scare you?"

Tony slowly nodded a little then he quickly shook his head, "No! I'm not scared of anything! My best friend Rudolph taught me how to be brave!"

Andrew heard Dottie and Bob take in a deep breath and he hid the suspicion with a smile, "Well, I'm glad that you have a best friend who can help you too be brave, that's the kind of friends you need in this world Tony, always remember that."

Dottie give a slight nod and smiled again, "Well, now that the introductions are done, why don't I show you around and Bob will bring your things up to your new room."

Dottie smiled at Bob and led Andrew threw another door while Tony pranced a lone behind him. When they walked through the small hallway that led into the kitchen, everyone could hear Bob struggling to hold open the front door while bring in the four boxes that held all of Andrew's belongings. With a chesty fake cough, Dottie got Andrew's attention and he snapped his head to look over at her. Dottie showed him around the kitchen as slowly as she possibly could. She talked about the white marble counter tops, the black and white tiled walls, the modern high tech kitchen appliances and showed him gradually how to use them in case he ever needed too. Andrew looked out the kitchen window and noticed they pretty much had a now small back garden, anyone would have thought it was big for a normal sized garden, but it was packed with a trampoline, slides, swings, sea-saws and a huge tree with a pretty decent sized tree house.

Dottie smiled and looked at him, "Feel free to go out and take a look around if you want. I didn't really take you for a playground child."

Andrew give Dottie a sarcastic look and turned to see an old looking door at the end of the kitchen near the back door, "What's that?"

Dottie sighed deeply, "Oh, that's just our cellar…it's packed so we advise you stay out of there. It's very dangerous."

"I'm used to danger." Andrew shrugged as he walked towards the cellar door.

"Andrew, dear! Why don't we go so I can show you the rest of the house? I'll show you the cellar another day! Huh?" Dottie's voice sounded panicky as she tapped Andrew's shoulder and led him out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

Andrew looked to Tony as they left the kitchen and saw a look of relief on his face. _What are they hiding now? Slaves? Tormented souls? Demons? Dead bodies? Oh that would be cool…_ Andrew stopped at the end of the small hallway and looked at the bright cream walls that held white sofas with a black carpet between them, a small flat screen TV that sat on a shiny white table beside the huge ebony fireplace. The fireplace surprised him because it looked so old, yet new. It was a shiny dark ebony with a still unlit fire in the middle. Bob came walking slowly down the stairs and smiled down at Dottie who simply shook her head with a small smile playing at her lips. Andrew looked up at Bob and admired the handle bars that looked almost like thorns. Once again, Andrew allowed himself to be led off. Up the stairs and around a few corners, being told where the bathroom was, where Dottie and Bob's room was, and they stopped at a room which the door was closed.

"Andrew, this room in here will be your room while you're staying here. You can have it painted or wallpapered whatever way you want, but only if you ask first. You can whatever you want in here so long as you clean up your own mess, come down when we call you, and bring your dirty washing down to be cleaned. Is that untestable?" Bob raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yes, Sir." Andrew nodded slightly.

"Good, well…your stuff is already in there, we'll leave you to unpack and we'll call you when your dinners ready, ok?"

Andrew nodded again.

Bob give Andrew a simple head nod and he walked off with Dottie down the corridor and he listened as they walked down the stairs. With a sigh he turned to face his door but the sight of blonde spikey hair and glasses caught his attention. Staring calmly down at Tony he smiled slightly.

"Um…..my rooms just down there at the end, to the left." Tony said pointing down to the bottom of the hallway.

Andrew lifted his gaze and looked down the hallway, "I'll keep that in mind."

"A-Andrew….?"

"Yeah?" Andrew slowly looked back at Tony and notice he was nervous, "What's wrong?"

"Would…..would you play with me?" Tony fiddled with his finger nails and kept his head down.

Andrew thought about it for a couple of minutes, "Yes, I will. But I can't right now, I have to unpack first. Maybe after dinner, yeah?"

Tony looked up at Andrew with the hope shinnying brightly in his eyes, "Really? C-can Rudolph and Anna play too?"

"If they're over here then sure." Andrew smiled a little, "Now, you go to your room and make up a game you want us to play and I'll unpack, okay? Then you can tell me after dinner and we play it. Ok?"

Tony smiled and hugged Andrew quickly before saying 'thank you' and running off down the hall to his room. Andrew heard him jumping onto his bed and shook his head before putting his hand onto the door knob. It felt cold in his hand, as if it hadn't been touched in a while. Slowly, he turned it and pushed the door open. He felt a fresh breeze of air as he walked into the room. He took his time looking around it and nodding slightly. The walls where painted a dark purple, and the bed frame and covers where both black, the dressing table beside the bed looked brand new it's colour shown a light brown. Looking around further, he noticed that he had a huge walk in wardrobe with wooden doors that had moveable slates, and a study table big enough for having a computer, course work and a box or two of file pages. He also had a balcony, the doors where pure glass with thin white frame which allowed him to see out and see his view. The view of the back garden was hidden, and his view was replaced with the sight of the trees, the farm on below and the sea in the distance. It looked very far away, but he estimated it would only take him a half an hour to get to the farm and around an hour and a half to get to the far off cliff. Andrew looked to the side of the study table and noticed a door that was hidden behind the main bedroom door and it was painted the same dark purple to match the walls. Struggling a bit, Andrew finally found the door handle and attempted to push the door open. The door opened a few centimetres then stuck again. Andrew made a sound of disappointment and anger before booting the door harshly. The door flung open and tapped off the wall which left the room completely open for Andrew to walk on in. The room was almost completely dark with nothing but a single light shining through the half covered dusty window which was very high up for a normal window. Andrew walked over and stood on his tip-toes to pull at the sheet that was covering the window. It took him a couple of tries, but finally he managed to pull the sheet down. A cloud of dust flowed down along with the old sheet and the light almost blinded him as it shone through by surprise. Coughing slightly, Andrew covered his mouth with his arm and turned around. He stood in silence for a couple of minutes as he notice an old bookshelf that looked to be about 100 years or so, and a puffy chair that they'd use in the movies where people had to go to therapy in America, then he spotted a chest in the corner of the room beside him, he stared at it for a couple of minutes before walking over and studying it. Cautiously he attempted to open it, and it lifted gently up as Andrew rested the lid against the wall to examine what it contained. Strangely, it only held a small book with and old smell to it with an almost rotten leather back. He opened the book as carefully as he could and noticed the first two pages where empty, then he found the first page and found out exactly who owned it.

Gregory Sackville-Bagg

Journal – 1608

Andrew milled the name over in his head and couldn't think of any history behind the name that he'd heard of, he realized the date was centuries ago and made a mental note to look him up later when he had the chance to get onto a computer or the internet. He studied the book as he slowly rose to his feet and closed the chest. Thinking to himself, he nodded and carried the book with him through the door, and back to his natural room. He set the book aside and closed the hidden door behind him before walking over to his boxes that sat near the balcony doors. They were labelled in black sharpie, one for clothes, one for everything else, one for shoes and one for whatever things he had left. He sat on the floor in front of the boxes and looked up to look out the glass doors. The sky was getting dull, and he knew that sooner or later it would be almost black outside, and Tony will have to go to bed. So will everyone else, but at least he could sneak downstairs when everyone is sleeping to get onto the computer.

His thoughts where interrupted by Dottie's cry of 'dinners ready' and with a sigh, he slowly stood up and walked down the stairs. He followed Tony into the kitchen and sat awkwardly at the bottom of the small kitchen table they had, Dottie had sat on the left side, Bob at the top and Tony on his right. Andrew gulped as the dinner was all shared out between the four people and smiled slightly as he held his hand up slightly to say he didn't want anymore. They sat in almost silence as Dottie, Bob and Tony ate away like vultures, the sound of cutlery being scraped against plates was all that could be heard. Andrew stared at his plate for a couple of seconds before getting a sick feeling in his stomach, he decided to turn his gaze to the kitchen window. He'd noticed it got dark very quickly. Quicker than he thought it would in Scotland. He tried his best to block out the noise of the constant chewing, swallowing, cutlery scraping or if one of them took a drink. It was hard and he almost succeeded, until he felt as if someone was breathing on his neck. He felt all the hairs on his body stand on edge and he felt as if he was getting Goosebumps. His breathing sped up a little as he tried to block out every sound completely. He heard a faint whisper of a young male's voice in his ear, as smooth as velvet yet as harsh as the night's breeze.

It spoke calmly, _**you'll regret what you've done.**_

Andrew sat in confusion, he thought it over. But he still couldn't link anything together. Andrew slowly turned his head around to look behind him, once he did, he spotted the cellar door closing and he heard the sound of high-pitched screams. He jumped to his feet and caused his chair to fall over. Dottie and Bob slowly looked up to look at him.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Dottie asked staring at him.

"N-nothing…just my bad nerves…" Andrew give a nervous laugh and bent down to pick up his chair.

"And was it your bad nerves that caused you not to eat your dinner? Or do you just not think my wife can cook?" Bob laughed.

Andrew looked up at Bob and Dottie with a look of shock on his face, "No! No! It smells amazing! I just can't really eat anything with the stress of getting on with everyone here and people at school….."

Dottie dropped her napkin and raised her hands as she stood up and lifted the empty plates, "Honey, we're not going to make you eat if you honestly can't. We'll only force you to eat if it's completely necessary."

Andrew nodded in understanding and set his chair back in place while lifting his plate and bring it over to the dishwasher, "Where do I-"

Bob took the plate from him and smiled slightly, "Leave it to me son."

Andrew nodded and left him to clean the plates, he'd noticed Tony wasn't waiting at the kitchen door to block his exit and ask him repeatedly did he want to play the game he'd made up, and he wasn't in his room, or on the stairs, or at the toilet and he wasn't anywhere to be seen. It was as if Tony had simply just, vanished. And his mother and father didn't even think to call him or start looking for him? Or maybe they knew where he was, and they just let him be because they're used to him playing there? Andrew made his way back to his room after searching Tony's entire room for him. Andrew's room felt cold as if the balcony doors had been opened completely, but he knew they hadn't been opened because the white curtains would have been blowing about with the breeze and the door would have slammed shut already. Andrew searched for the light switch on the wall, it took him a while because he stopped to curse himself about how he should have looked for it sooner. But eventually, he found the light switch and flicked it on. The light illuminated the room and made it feel a bit warmer. Andrew smiled as he walked across the room and closed the white curtains to block the glass windows, then he searched threw his clothes box and found a long sleeved woolly jumper that was fluffy and soft with a big black stripe at the top, then a grey one, then white , then a pair of bat pyjama bottoms.

Andrew took off his clothes and fitted himself neatly into the jumper and bottoms. The jumper was almost far too big for him, and at some points it would hang off one shoulder and show off his collar bones. The bottoms just about fitted him, they weren't tight, nor were they lose. They just fitted him perfectly. After he was changed he sat on his bed and picked up the old journal that was lying on his bedside table. Andrew sighed as he studied the front and back for any signs that it was a fake book invented to tell people a brief description of things back in the 16th century, but no signs where found. He checked the inside of the book and found it contained nothing but diary entries. No publisher mark, no author's note. Nothing. Then he knew it was a general 16th century journal written by a real aristocrat in 1608 and he held his breath slightly as he went back to get the first diary entry.

14th February 1608

My mother and father thinks it would be a good idea for me to list and record our family's history over the course of the next ten to fifteen years of our lives. Personally, I despise the idea, but if it keeps them happy and it stops my father pestering me that I never do anything important, then maybe it's worth a try.

My name is Gregory Sackville-Bagg (you might know me as Gruesome Gregory), I'm 15 years old and the son of Fredrick the Great and Freda the Fierce. I have a younger brother named Rudolph and a younger sister named Anna. I despise them both very much and you may as well be hearing about it more than you think. You may learn from reading this that I'm filled with hatred for my family and for any kind of living creature that doesn't amuse nor interest me. As hateful as I am, I have a strong interest in books and nature. It surprises me that I do considering I've never normally sat down to read a book and I've been locked inside for most of my life. My family sees it as nothing but reasonable to keep children inside rather than let them out for a while. It was only when we died that we were allowed anywhere near the outside world. Simply because it was dark and no one would even notice we were there.

Yes, I did say dead. We died in September 1607 on the 23rd. A tragic day for many but our own. They say we died in a murder, that someone came into our house at night and lit us all on fire. The truth is far from that. It may be dangerous to share, but at least no one will really pay any attention to that tale. The tale goes like Death's bed time story, a simple family, kind-hearted and popular. Rich yet willing to help anyone who came to their door for assistance, a loving family who loved each other and everyone whom surrounded them. Yet one undead monster thought we deserved to die. Undead is the truth of it. A blood sucking demon, sent from hell itself to bring us down. It attacked my family and myself, tearing open our throats like a piece of paper. Leaving us bleeding to death. One by one we passed on. We changed in that final moment of joining into the form of afterlife. We ourselves became blood sucking monsters, and we had a strong thirst for the blood of the innocent. This still lasts. To this very day, we are in the shadows. Waiting and watching for a victim of prey. Someone who deserved to bleed out and die in the pain of the suffering they caused. Although we caused no harm to anyone, we ended up the way we are. This may never change, but at least now all we have to do is move from one city to another until we are clear of all danger.

Andrew closed the book slowly. He hadn't finished the entry, he was tempted too but he forced himself not too. This journal sounded like the journal of either a mentally ill teenager or a very strong Satanist related cult. No matter how hard he tried, Andrew couldn't put any logic behind the journal. He admitted to himself, _dead people don't write letters. Why does this one?_


	2. Barns And Apologies

Andrew fell sleep quicker than he thought, and slept through his alarm. When he woke he was lying outside his covers and the same cold breeze was back even though his doors weren't open. He felt a hot and burning thirst rise in his throat then he tried to cough. It choked him slightly and Andrew raised his hand to his throat. Calming himself down, he covered his mouth so that he wouldn't wake anyone. After minutes of choking, coughing and urges to throw up, Andrew finally managed to stop the choking feeling and get up to his bedroom door.

As quietly as he could, he opened the door slowly to make sure no one was still awake. The hallway was dark and all that could be heard was the low beep of his clock. He turned his head to look at the clock before he made his way out the door. It was 1:30am. Much later than he'd planned to get up. Holding his breath, Andrew tried his hardest to close his door again without making noise. Just so it led no suspicion of him being awake. He breathed a sigh of relief when the door closed without a single sound, then he tip-toed as best as he could down the creaky hallway. Andrew almost fell head over heels down the stairs as he tried to find the banister but gripped onto it tightly before he did. Moving from carpet to wooden floor, Andrew felt the coldness of the ground as he made his way into the living room and tried to find a light switch. He fumbled about for a couple of minutes on the bare wall before a bright blinding light lit up the room. He closed his eyes tightly and reopened them so he could try and regain his sight. Looking at the wall in front of him, Andrew noticed there was no light switches and moved back slowly.

"What are you doing up?" came the small whisper from behind him.

Andrew turned around to see Tony standing at the bottom of the stairs still wearing his clothes Andrew had last seen him in, "I-I was thirsty…I came down to get some water…did I wake you?" Andrew relaxed his breathing a little more so he didn't sound horse.

"No, I was already awake. I was playing with Rudolph and Anna. We're playing hide in seek! Do you want to play?" Tony's eyes lit up brightly as he smiled at him and moved from the stairs.

Andrew raised an eyebrow a little and thought to himself before he answered, "Sure….let me get a glass of water first…"

Tony moved in front of him like a lightning bolt and Andrew noticed his face go a little pale, "You can't go in the kitchen, there's a problem in there. A **big** problem."

"Like what?" Andrew asked trying to push Tony out of the way.

"Rudolph and Anna's big brother is in there, so is they're mother and father. Gregory isn't happy so I don't think you should see them yet. Unless he calms down soon…."

_How many imaginary friends does this guy have? A whole family I mean, seriously?_ Andrew made an unimpressed noise and walked past Tony and into the kitchen.

He heard Tony running behind him as he pushed open the kitchen door and froze to the spot. A woman who was at least in her early 30's sat on one of the kitchen chairs staring at him calmly. She was dressed in a long green gown with a high up collar and her hair stuck up in what looked like a Middle Ages hair style. A man stood beside her and was at least 40 or older, he had a cruel expression on his face. He was dressed in the same sorts of fashion, only bottoms and a waist coated shirt. He wore a long red velvet cloak which the collar also sat up. His hair was brushed back which only added to the morbid look on his face. A young teen who looked to only be sixteen years old stood by the cellar door. He was dressed darkly, although a yellow and black stripped waist coat stood out among the dark jeans and black Doctor Martens, he also wore a snake skin trench coat that slid on the floor without ease. His hair was a fashion statement, it was spiked at the top, shaved at the sides, and long at the back. It had red, green and yellow highlights which stood out among the blackness of his hair. All three of them looked deathly pale which gave Andrew a creepy feeling about them.

Andrew felt his heart sink in fear and breathed deeply as he turned to look at Tony. Tony only frowned at him slightly and Andrew felt Tony's disappointment. Andrew lifted his gaze from Tony and noticed two figures running down the stairs and over to them. They're feet made no noises and Andrew had wondered why until he seen them up close. They were both around Tony's age and height, only one was a young boy. His hair was short and brown, he wore a dirty shirt and an old jacket that looked to have been around forty to fifty years old, his jeans where the same colour as his jacket only a little darker and muddier. Andrew looked to the little girl, her hair was bleach blonde and came down to her waist, she wore a long cream dress with a red over cloak and she held a small Victorian style hand fan. The little girl and boy smiled up at Andrew brightly, they're eyes glistened which made it easier to notice the mixture of dark and light brown in they're eyes. They both had the same deathly pale skin tone as the three behind him. The boy stepped forward and bowed his head a little.

"Hello young sir, my name is Rudolph and this is my sister Anna." Rudolph pointed to the girl behind him who was hiding behind her fan.

"H-hi…." Andrew tried to hide his stutter.

Rudolph smiled up at him and walked on into the kitchen, followed by Anna and Tony. Andrew watched them walk on as they went over to the woman in the green gown. Rudolph whispered to her and Andrew noticed a wide grin appear on her face as he moved away. The woman stood up from the chair and gracefully made her way over to Andrew. She stood in front of him for a couple of minutes just smiling at him. Andrew took in a deep breath.

"Do not fear, child," she spoke softly, "we won't harm you. Nor will harm that pretty little face of yours. I am Freda. And this is my family." She gestured behind her slowly, pointing out who was in the room while smiling.

Andrew gulped lightly pointing to Freda, "So….your Freda the Fierce…." Then he pointed to the man who was standing beside Freda, "And you're…Fredrick the great…." Andrew looked at the group of children sitting on the table, "Your Rudolph and Anna…..so you must be—"

"Gruesome Gregory." Came the harsh sarcastic hiss of the same velvet voice with the cold harsh night's breeze.

Andrew jumped around to look at the teenaged boy. Gregory, as he now noticed, had bright red circles around his eyes and his eyes where the darkest shade of black. Gregory bared his teeth in an uninviting grin, he bore two fangs and hissed in Andrew's face. Causing him to stumble and fall backwards.

Andrew landed on his back and elbows, stopping himself before his head hit the marble floor. With a confused look in his eyes, Andrew looked up to look at the dark figure towering over him. But he didn't tower over him for long as he dove down on top of Andrew and pinned him to the floor. Gregory hissed at him every time he tried to move and hissed at Fredrick and Freda when they shouted at him to leave Andrew alone. But finally, he managed to have Andrew lying still on the floor. Andrew was breathing heavily as he looked up at Gregory with an awkward glance. With eyes wide open, Andrew watched Gregory who sat on top of Andrew and gradually lost his anger to a tightened knot in his stomach. Gregory jumped off Andrew and walked back until his back was firmly against the cellar door. Sliding down it slightly he made a noise of extreme pain. Andrew slowly sat up and looked from Freda to Fredrick. Freda looked down at Andrew and noticed his confusion.

"Oh, my dear," Freda said while bending down to Andrew, "he hasn't eaten in a while, now with the temptation of your throat and Tony's it's causing him a little pain…"

Andrew shook his head lightly, "I'll…..I'll get him something….."

The group went silent and looked at Andrew. The surprised looks of the family and Tony was all that could be seen. Andrew looked around the kitchen before looking to Gregory whom was sitting on the floor in front of the cellar door. Gregory looked at Andrew with an empty look in his eyes and a fake anger expression on his face.

"There's nothing we can eat that you can make sweet heart…." Freda give a small smile.

"Well….judging by what Gregory wrote….you drink blood don't you…?" Andrew looked over to Freda.

Freda looked from Gregory to Fredrick before looking back to Andrew, "Well….yes dear….we do."

Andrew nodded, "There's a barn nearby, maybe I could help you and your family get there and back…then….you all can eat…?"

Freda smiled widely, "That's thoughtful of you dear," she stood and looked over to Gregory, "Do you think you could make it there Gregory?"

Gregory stayed silent for as long as possible before the hunger took over him and he nodded quickly.

"Good," Freda looked at Andrew and smiled a little, "would you be able to help Gregory to get there? We may be older, but with Fredrick and myself also being hungry, we wouldn't have enough energy to help him…"

Andrew froze. He wasn't sure whether it was a good idea and whether he should say yes. Andrew silenced himself and nodded lightly. He watched as Tony made his way to the back door and unlocked it, then he watched the family make their way out the door. Rudolph and Anna stood in the door way watching Andrew then they nodded to Gregory. Andrew looked over to Gregory and noticed he was slowly lifting himself up, with one elbow and one hand on the door. Andrew hesitated before making his way over to try and help Gregory up. Gregory let out a low growl as Andrew wrapped his arm around his waist and lifted Gregory's arm over his shoulder's.

"It's alright…I just want to help….."

It took Gregory a minute before he give in and let Andrew help him. Andrew half carried Gregory out the door as they both stumbled slightly. There was a set of steps outside the back door that led down and onto the pavement part of the garden. Andrew held his patience as Gregory took more time than he needed to get down the steps. Rudolph and Tony where waiting at the bottom near the grass for them while Anna ran on ahead to catch up with Fredrick and Freda.

It took longer than Andrew had planned for them to get to the small almost run down barn. When they arrived, Freda was standing in the open door way and the sound of low mooing was all to be heard. Freda took Gregory from Andrew and led him on into the barn while Andrew and Tony sat outside. There was no conversation for a while until Anna came bonding out of the barn with a bright grin on her face. She walked on over and hugged Tony then turned and hugged Andrew.

"It's nice to meet you!" Anna beamed while standing back, "Tony never stopped talking about you when he found out you were coming."

"O-oh…." Andrew smiled slightly at her and looked over at Tony.

"Rudolph and I were so happy when Tony told us you were far older. How old are you exactly?"

Andrew coughed lightly, "I'm 14…"

"Oh how wonderful! I was hoping you could try and be friends with Gregory….we were hoping if he had a friend around his age then maybe he'd stop pestering other people and causing so much bother…." Anna let her gaze fall as her smile drifted from her face.

"I wouldn't mind…as long as he doesn't try to eat me…" Andrew laughed a little and smiled at her.

"He's too old for you Anna! Stop bothering him!" Rudolph nudged her shoulder as he stood between Tony and her.

"You mean it is I whom is too old for him!" Anna opened her fan with a quick hand movement and batted it gently in front of her face as she walked off.

Andrew stood in confusion as the little girl was walking back into the barn and watched Rudolph and Tony play Tag while they were waiting. Andrew sat on the grass with his knees folded and watched the sky. He watched all the stars twinkling among the blackness of the night and felt the cool breeze blow threw his hair. He sat like that for a while, until he heard footsteps coming from the barn and he looked over. He saw Fredrick and Anna emerge first, they were hand in hand and walked calmly towards the gate. Then he spotted Freda and Gregory. Freda was holding a long chain that was hooked on a collar around Gregory's neck. Andrew noticed that Gregory was wearing a waist length straight jacket and a dog mussel. Gregory shook his head a little as Freda pulled on the chain lightly to bring him over to the gate.

As Andrew stood up, Rudolph rushed past him and closed the barn door slowly then turned and smiled at Andrew. Making his way over, he stood on the opposite side of Freda and waited until Tony and Rudolph had caught up with them before he walked on. He walked alongside the two small boys and listened to they're conversation as he watched the rest of the family in front of them. When the conversation between Tony and Rudolph had died down and all was quiet, Andrew took the chance to turn to Rudolph.

"Uh…..why is he wearing that?" Andrew looked down to see Rudolph smirk a little.

"He's wearing it because he endangered a mortal's life and he can't be trusted to walk around of his own free will." Rudolph spoke loud enough that Andrew had noticed Gregory turning his head slightly to look at them, "don't worry Andrew, your safe when he's wearing that. He's used to it anyway, he knows what he done was wrong….now we're just hoping he lets go of his pride to apologise…"

"I hope he doesn't….." Andrew muttered as they walked on.

Everything stayed almost painfully silent until they reached the house. They're was barely any conversation as they entered the house and stood in the kitchen. Anna was holding the chain this time and kept muttering to Gregory about how he should know better and how the family where just starting to trust him. Andrew could see Gregory roll his eyes every time Anna spoke to him and Andrew just simply smiled to himself and looked across the kitchen. Tony and Rudolph where sitting cross-legged on the kitchen table talking about what they were going to play the next night. Fredrick and Freda where discussing what they were going to do about Gregory and silently passing glances around the room. Rudolph called over to Anna and she left Gregory standing over to run over and join the boys on the table. Andrew looked at Gregory and noticed he looked at his parents before making his way towards Andrew. Andrew's eyes widened and he breathed deeply as he moved a step backwards when Gregory was standing in front of him. He could see a bright spark in Gregory's eyes and saw a thoughtful look on Gregory's face.

"Gregory!" Freda scolded while running in front of him to grab the chain and pull him back.

Gregory struggled slightly to stand his place before letting himself to be led back. Andrew creased his eyebrows in confusion before he moved and got a glass from one of the white shining cabinets. He filled himself up a glass of water and sat on the counter top while watching the family. Tony, Rudolph and Anna sat on the table still, laughing along with each other and smiling widely. Fredrick and Freda stood in the corner of the kitchen scolding Gregory while he looked at the floor. Andrew moved himself across the counter top slightly so he could try and listen in on their conversation while Freda took the mussel of Gregory and let it rest around his neck.

"What's got into you Gregory?! I thought we could trust you! You promised us you wouldn't harm another mortal! You promised us Gregory!" Fredrick hissed lightly, glaring at Gregory.

Freda put her hand on Fredrick's shoulder, "Fredrick dear, calm yourself, he's just a boy. He didn't mean too attack Andrew, didn't you not Gregory?"

Gregory glared at Fredrick then looked at Andrew threw they're shoulder's, "No. I didn't. Like mother said, I'm just a _boy_, I've been a boy for _400 years_! What do you expect of me!? This is what we were **made** into! This is what we are **forced** to be!"

"Gregory! Hold your tongue!"

Fredrick moved in front of Gregory and raised his hand to Gregory's face. Andrew jumped from the counter top and jumped between Fredrick and Gregory. Instead of hitting Gregory, Fredrick hit Andrew, sending him almost flying side wards. Gregory let out a loud and venomous growl as he stood staring at Fredrick. Freda moved quickly between them and pushed Fredrick back to help Andrew. Andrew raised his head and looked around the kitchen. The kitchen was silent and all eyes were facing his way. Freda moved parts of Andrew's hair from his face. There was a bright red handprint on his face which looked to be quickly bruising. Andrew closed his eyes as Freda's cold hands stung his acing cheek and he felt his eyes water. Turning himself away, Andrew turned and stood staring at Gregory. Gregory's eyes looked like they held a burning fire but his face showed he was concerned. Saying nothing, Andrew dropped his head and walked on out of the kitchen and up to his room.

He closed his door as silently as he could and made his way back over to his bed. He looked at the clock while he was lifting his covers to lay down. It was now 4:50am. Andrew closed his eyes and took a deep breath, his cheek felt like it was on fire, but he was expected to be up early in the morning. He rolled over and looked at the light coming in threw the balcony doors. Watching the white curtains blow around slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Andrew slowly woke to the feeling of a cold hand on his cheek. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he looked up slightly to see a pair of ocean blue eyes looking down at him. The hand quickly moved from his cheek as Andrew shot up and onto is knees. The figure moved back and bumped into Andrew's dressing table knocking it over and sending it flying to the floor.

"Shit!" The figure caught the dresser before it hit the floor and silently set it back in its place.

Andrew moved slowly back to the edge of his bed and felt his breathing rise.

The figure looked over at him and Andrew noticed the eyes widen slightly, "Shhh….Anna sent me up…"

Andrew reached over and flicked on his bedside light and heard a faint hiss. Turning to look he shocked himself seeing Gregory standing there.

Gregory stood adjusting his eyes to the light and muttered to himself, "Damn that's bright…."

"Wh-what do you want….?" Andrew looked at Gregory with a lump in his throat.

"I…..I came to apologise….I didn't mean to attack you…I just….." Gregory laughed lightly, "I just…..have a weird thing around…..O- blood…."

Andrew raised an eye at Gregory.

Gregory coughed lightly, "And Anna wanted me to make sure you where okay, I know you must be….I'll…I'll just leave." Gregory shook his head and walked around the bed.

"Wait!" Andrew jumped out in front of Gregory and put his hands out to stop him, "Yeah….I'm alright now….how….how do you know my blood type?"

Gregory smirked at him and shook his head again, "I have a nose don't I?"

Andrew bit the inside of his cheek and restrained himself from hitting Gregory's shoulders.

Gregory took in a deep breath and smiled at Andrew, "I'll leave you to rest now…until the night…"

Andrew watched Gregory as he calmly left and shut his door. Shaking his head, Andrew turned his light off and drifted back to sleep within seconds.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Author's Notes;**__**okay, well…..back with this! Aha….yeah, about two or three weeks ago I decided to watch my favourite childhood movie, The Little Vampire, and I just….fell in love with it again so yeah…I know most of you want me to change Andrew into a girl so that they're can be a love based story between (FEM) Andrew and Gregory, but I was planning to just do an normal bromance/friendship kind of story because Gregory always looked so down in The Little Vampire and I just thought he might want some form of friend. But recently my friend and my mother (awkward turtle) want me to make it into a yaoi story between Gregory and Andrew, personally yes, I do think it's a good idea, but its more or less what the readers think that matters, so please tell me what you think. Should I make it into a yaoi love story between Gregory and Andrew or is it a huge no for this story?**_


	3. School And Motley Crue

Andrew had slept longer than he was meant to, and only woke to the sound of Dottie opening his door. He creased his brow and groaned moving his face into the pillow. Gradually he heard Dottie asking him if he was awake. Hearing no answer from him, Dottie sighed and walked over to Andrew. She wiped the covers off his bed and flung them to the floor before pushing Andrew's shoulder slightly.

"Rise and shine hunny, we have to sign you into your new school today."

Dottie left and closed the door behind her then walked on down to wake Tony. Andrew slowly rose and sat on the edge of his bed. He sighed deeply and ran a hand threw his hair as he made his way over to his boxes. As he finally opened his eyes, he found his box of clothes and lifted it onto his bed. Sorting through the box, he picked out some of his favourite clothes. He picked out a pair of black and red tartan skinny jeans, a shirt with a pentagram in blood on it, and a pair of buckled New Rock boots that lay neatly hidden at the bottom. Leaving the clothes lying out, he pulled out a pair of socks and a pair of boxers and left them sitting beside his clothes. He sorted through his other boxes until he found a small red make up bag. Opening it and setting it on his bedside table, it contained many small palates of dark make up, mainly eye shadow palates, two medium sized liquid pale foundations, a packet of make-up removal wipes and a small stand up mirror. Smiling slightly, he lifted the mirror and flicked out the stand before setting it on his dressing table. He examined the remaining of the make-up left on his face, which made him look like he had dark under circles. Sighing, he lifted out a wipe from the packet and gradually removed the make-up from his face. Snapping his head to look at the clock, he noticed it was half 7 and rushed his way on applying the pale foundation neatly to his face and neck then applying the eyeliner and liquid eyeliner to his water line and eyelids and under eyes lightly. On his right eye he drew a small cross coming down from his eye. Blinking heavily, he checked to make sure that both eyes had the right amount and smiled silently to himself.

Andrew jumped up lightly and quickly switched from his jumper and bottoms to his tartan jeans, shirt and shoes. He struggled pulling on his boots and grunted when he finally got his feet into them and nearly hit himself in the face. Then jumping up again he fixed his bangs into their position and puffed his hair up lightly. When it sat the way he wanted, he smiled and grabbed another box. Trailing it over and ripping it open he found a set of neatly folded coats that sat on one side and on the other sat a bunch of books. He searched through the coats and pulled them out until he found one that he liked the most. In the end he went with a zip up zombie skeleton hoodie. He put it on and searched through all the boxes until he found his white and black checked school bag. He made sure it was empty before he grabbed it and rushed down stairs just as his clocked turned to 8.

"Did you sleep well?" Dottie said turning to smile at Andrew when he entered the kitchen.

Dottie was standing against one of the marble counter tops with a cup of fresh coffee in her hands and was dressed in a blue and white striped coat and a pair of blue jeans. Andrew hardly noticed she was wearing a pair of un-matching pink and black trainers but he shook his head and continued to sit down rather than point it out. He looked over to Tony and noticed he was wearing a red Timberland jumper with small black stripes and a pair of denim three-quarter length bottoms along with his signature white socks and trainers. Tony's hair was spiked up once more and his glasses as always where almost glued to his face. Andrew smiled and looked back to Dottie.

"What do you want for breakfast sweetie?" she asked while setting down her coffee and standing up straight.

"I don't take breakfast on school days."

Dottie raised an eyebrow at him and put her hands on her hips, "You'll have to eat something Andrew."

"If I do, it ruins my concentration. If I don't eat breakfast, then I'll know to concentrate on school work until break, having a small break means I'll concentrate on school work until lunch, and so on." Andrew smirked when Dottie shook her head and walked back to her coffee.

They sat in silence until Tony had finished his breakfast and lifted his head from the plate, looking from Andrew to Dottie he sighed deeply and sat back in his chair. Andrew creased his brow lightly and looked over to Tony with a small half smile. He waited to see if Dottie noticed, and hearing no comment coming from her he moved to the seat closest to Tony and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong little guy?"

"I don't want to go back to school…" Tony huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, I don't like going to school either Tony…but you have to go no matter what. Not unless you get a personal tutor to your house to teach you every day." Andrew chuckled lightly.

"Mom said that before….but I don't like my school, the boys always fight with me…"

"I used to fight with boys at my old school all the time, but the only way you're going to get them to stop is to kick them in the-"

"It's about time we left for school." Dottie dropped her cup into the sink and give Andrew a weary smile.

Tony picked himself up from his seat and lifted his school bag on his way out the kitchen door. Andrew slowly rose up and pushed his chair in before walking around the table and following Dottie out to the car. Tony was already sitting in the front seat with a sour expression on face and Andrew was concerned as he climbed into the back. The boys waited in silence before Dottie got into the car and started the roar of the engine. She smiled happily and tried to start a conversation with them about how things were going to look up as Bob was nearly finished the McAston's golf course. Andrew rolled his eyes and pulled out earphones from his left coat pocket. He thought to himself that he was lucky his phone had more than two bars, otherwise he'd have to listen to Dottie blabbering on about how amazing things would be at his new school and how he'd have to behave. Plugging into his music, he let the loud vibrations of Motley Crue fill his brain. His mind slowly began to become corrupted with the thought of his old school and the fears he had about his new one.

_I won't fit in._

_They'll laugh at me._

_They're all going to hate me._

_I'll be alone._

He sat staring out the window until the sight of the front car door slamming shut had caught his attention. Looking around he spotted Tony walking off threw the grass to the huge brown school with his backpack over his shoulders. Andrew watched carefully as he'd just about made it through the crowd of pushing, screaming kids that had flooded the courtyard. He didn't have time to watch Tony enter the building as Dottie had set off down the road again. It took them only a couple of seconds to reach his new school. It was only down the road from Tony's school and it was slightly bigger but the same colour. Andrew noticed that most of the windows where open and that the front doors where wide open to the teenagers that made their way into the building. He took a deep breath as the roaring engine stopped and Dottie made her way out of the car. Making sure he had his backpack, he got out of the car and put his earphones back into his pocket. As Dottie locked her car and walked with him to the school she smiled brightly at him. Andrew quickly turned his phone on silent and shoved it into his jeans pocket.

Waiting for them at the doors was a middle aged woman whom Andrew suspected must have been the principle. She wore a black pencil skirt and a black blazer along with black heels. Her bright red lipstick stood out among her grey eye shadow and pale face. The woman's hair was short and dark brown and was curled but pushed back behind her ears. With a smile plastered on her face she walked down the three steps that led into the building. Andrew noticed she was holding a piece of paper in her hands and he'd guessed that it were his timetable or an information leaflet.

"Hello, you must be Mrs Thompson." The woman said in a strong Scottish accent while shaking Dottie's hand lightly.

"Please, call me Dottie." Dottie smiled widely back at her.

"And you must be Andrew." She turned to look at him and her smile slightly faded, "I'm Mrs Newman, I'm the principle of Wridale High."

Andrew half smiled at her and muttered a hello.

"I'll take care of him from here Mrs Thompson." Mrs Newman smiled and waited until Dottie was walking away before gesturing for Andrew to enter the school.

Andrew took a deep breath before he entered and felt a knot start to form in his stomach.

Mrs Newman started to lead Andrew through the school and explained all the rules to him, "We don't allow phones in class, only at break and lunch can you use them. If you have your phone out in class it will be confiscated and you'll get it back at the end of class."

Andrew nodded to her in understanding before looking back to the floor.

"This school also has a policy against bullying and I know children can be mean, but it does not go unpunished. If you have any complaints about anything anyone has done or said to you, please feel free to come and see me and I'll have the situation sorted." Mrs Newman stopped outside a classroom and looked at Andrew sadly, "This is your form classroom. Your form teacher has been informed that you are arriving and your name has been put on the register. She will assign someone to help you around the school until you know your way on your own." She held out the piece of paper to him and Andrew took it hesitantly, "This is your timetable for the year. I'll have to leave you here as being a principle is busy work!" she smiled brightly at him again, "Enjoy your day, Andrew."

Andrew watched as she walked off down the corridor and listened carefully to the sound of her heels clicking. Making sure she'd past the corner, Andrew looked at the paper and sighed to himself. The notes, changes and classes all seemed to blur together and he had to fight his urge to rip the paper to shreds. He looked in the small classroom window, it was filled with teenagers all sitting at single desks and clicking their pens. Some were whispering to each other from different sides of the class room and some were simply paying attention to the teacher. The classroom was big enough and it looked as if they're was at least fifteen to twenty people in it, which wasn't counting the teacher. He noticed the teacher was a young female who must have been in her twenties. She wore a long red dress with a cream cardigan and flat shoes. Her hair was long and went past her shoulders, it looked brown but he could tell she was a natural blonde. She wasn't wearing any make-up and she seemed to look pretty happy while she was teaching. Andrew knew it wouldn't be long until the bell went for class, so he inhaled deeply and knocked on the door. He heard the teacher's kind voice calling him to come in and he almost panicked as he opened the door and walked in.

The room went deathly quiet and Andrew felt his nerves rise. As he slowly made his way near the teacher he looked over to the class beside him. It was a mixed class of genders, the boys dressed neatly in short sleeved shirts and jeans, and they're hair's short and spiked up. The girls were dressed in either dresses, or skirts and a shirt. Few of them where covered completely by wearing jeans. He noticed one of the boys whispering something to a girl across from him, and Andrew noticed her looked at him then snicker. Andrew lowered his head and stood in front of the teacher uneasily. She smiled and folded her arms.

"Hello, you must be Andrew. I'm your form teacher, Mrs Devlin." Her voice had a very low trace of a Scottish accent which also tied in with a British one. She turned to the class and clapped to get their attention, "Okay guys! This is Andrew, he just moved here from America. Do you want to tell us a bit about yourself, Andrew?"

Andrew give a hesitant nod, "I...uhm….I'm from South Carolina…and I moved here to live with my aunt…I uh….." Andrew looked up at Mrs Devlin with a begging look.

"Okay, well South Carolina! Isn't that fun guys!"

"South Carolina's a wreck!" a guy called from the middle of the class.

"Louis! Shush!" Mrs Devlin shot him a glare and found a seat for Andrew to sit on that was near the front.

His seat was directly beside the window and it led out to the view of a short grassed pitch surrounded with trees on the far side. Past the trees, Andrew could make out the top of Tony's school along with its broad windows. Taking his seat, Andrew set his bag on the floor next to him and lent his arms on the table. He kept his head down as Mrs Devlin mumbled on about the assembly coming up on the following week, and she pointed out who she wanted reading at the assemblies. She'd picked three sensibly dressed girls who seemed to be the highest academic achievers. Andrew wondered if that was why she'd picked them, but he never bothered asking. Not if it give the class another reason to laugh at him. Silence gradually echoed through Andrew's mind as the register was being called. The faint echoes of his new classmates calling out 'here' seemed to fade off into the background as his ears started to ring violently. Suddenly snapping him from his silence, the bell rang. Loud and clear, and the pupils seemed to file out in a blur of vibrant colours. Andrew waited until the class had left and only a few pupils remained.

"Uh…who's meant to be helping me...?" Andrew mumbled standing beside Mrs Devlin's desk shakily.

"Oh yes!" she rose from her chair and called to a boy who was about to leave.

He wore a simple pair of black skinny jeans along with a pale purple shirt and a grey sip up hoodie. He had his bag swung over one shoulder and his converse clicked lightly as he made his way over to the desk.

"Yes Mrs?" he asked smiling brightly at her.

"Jacob would you be able to help Andrew around the school, I think his timetable is the same as yours so you should get no hassle."

"Yeah, sure!" Jacob grinned at Andrew and nudged his shoulder gently, "come on, we don't want to be late!"

Andrew dragged his feet along the plastic tiled floor as he followed his new unwanted companion out of the classroom. Jacob waited outside the door with a pleasant smile on his face and a small thin booklet in his hand. Waiting in front of Jacob to see if he'd walk on, Andrew lifted his head slowly and noticed that the young man was staring at him plainly. Andrew raised an eyebrow before Jacob let out a childish and echoing laugh.

"I need your timetable to know what class you're in idiot!" Jacob laughed while smacking Andrew's elbow with the book.

Andrew muttered an almost silent 'oh' before taking the sheet from his pocket and unfolding it. He handed the sheet to him hesitantly and jumped in surprise when Jacob snapped it from him.

"Ahh, English then History." Jacob stood and examined the whole of Andrew's timetable before handing it back to him, "We have all the same classes, well, except math…but we don't have that today so we're good! You can hang with me today! I'll introduce you to some cool guys!"

Andrew give a small half smile and nodded, putting the folded sheet back into his pocket.

"So, Andrew, why Scotland?" a humorous grin appeared on Jacob's face as he led Andrew down the corridor.

"I had to move…" Andrew sighed while following slowly behind Jacob.

"Oh….bad story huh…?" they both walked in silence before Jacob broke through it, "I'm Jacob by the way! Or you can call me Jay, or JJ, or Jackie…your choice!"

Andrew looked up at Jacob and let a fake smile fill the place of a frown. He shook his head and walked along with Jacob. They shared facts, and information about themselves and laughed about the school before making their way into their class.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Andrew waited on the sidewalk past the field of glass watching the cars making their way up and down the long winding road. He kept keeping a close eye out for Dottie's car every time he checked his phone for any messages, but there wasn't any sign of her or a text message. The school hours where over and Andrew could finally breath easily, the only thing that kept him down was his weight of homework and the thought of another early morning. Teenagers hustled and run from one place to another, making their way to school buses, cars and on down the road to their houses. They screamed and hollered while on their way and Andrew felt as if it was a Friday at his old school in South Carolina. Although, he knew it wasn't true. Scotland was nothing but a dull grassland, there was no nearby shops, no kids on skateboards, no men or women walking their dogs. It was basically empty. All he could see, no matter when or where, was grass, trees, old buildings and a sea view. Although the sea view made him feel uneasy and sick, as if he was being rocked back and forth in a whirlpool of water.

Andrew looked up and down the street again, he felt a sense of relief as he spotted Dottie's car creeping slowly around the corner and down to the path. As the car pulled up, the wheels let off a high pitched screak. Andrew nearly let his hands jump up to cover his ears from the agonising pain of the screak, but found himself staring dumbly threw the passenger seat window. Tony was sitting shrunken down in the passenger seat, he had the same sour look on his face that he'd had that morning, only this time it seemed worse. Dottie was looking out the window at the other side, not even bothering to look his way. Sensing that he would be left standing, he opened the back door and slid into the soft cloth seat. As Andrew slammed the door after him, he felt a strong tension in the car which made him shrink back into the seat like Tony. Dottie stepped her foot on the gas and started to make her way back to the house. It was almost perfect silence, but Dottie had broken it repeatedly with deep sorrowful sighs.

"Alright…what happened?" Andrew sighed looking through the gap in the front seats to look at Dottie.

"Huh? What do you mean hun?" Dottie smiled in the rear-view mirror at him.

"What happened? Why is it so awkward? Don't tell me there isn't anything going on, I'm fourteen. I think I'd know by now when something's up."

Dottie's smile faded and she simply sighed, "Well….Tony got into another fight today at school…because he was talking about vampires." Andrew noticed Dottie giving Tony a disappointed look.

"I wasn't talking about vampires! They just started hitting me!" Tony started, but was shushed quickly by Dottie.

"I don't want to hear it Tony! Your father can deal with this one! Jesus Tony, why won't you just stop obsessing over vampires and pick something normal to have interest in?" Dottie's hands tightened over the steering wheel.

Andrew looked from Dottie to Tony before sighing, "Look, I didn't move from one country to another to stick more fighting families! Dottie, your meant to support Tony not pick on him, if I was you I'd sit and listen because I know fine rightly he's being bullied and you're doing nothing of it! What kind of mother let's his kid get bullied then tells him he needs to like 'normal' things because that'll just stop everything!"

"Andrew!" Dottie shot Andrew a murderous look before looking back to the road, "How **dare** you speak to me like that!"

"You're not my mother, don't raise your voice at me! Just drive us home so I can sit in my room and think about how much of a disgrace all of the Thompson family is!" Andrew folded his arms and lay back in the back seats.

The car was filled with still in a harsh silence when Dottie pulled up into the drive way. A few lights in the house had been switched on and Andrew could clearly tell that Bob had put the TV on as soon as he'd got home. They filed in through the door and Dottie made her way over to Bob. Andrew heard Dottie tell him about the fight Tony had at school, he stopped mid-way on the stair case. Bob jumped up and marched his way over to Tony. Tony backed his way up until he tripped himself and fell backwards onto the stairs. Andrew felt his heart beat slow and he felt a strong urge in his stomach to throw up. Bob stopped and let his gaze rise to Andrew. Shaking his head is disgust, Andrew turned and made his way on up the stairs and slammed his door behind him. He threw his bag to the end of his bed and walked over to his boxes. Standing for a minute, he tried to figure out what box he'd put his speaker in. When he finally found it, he took his phone out and plugged it up to the speaker. Home Sweet Home started to play automatically, and Andrew turned it up as far as his speaker would go and smiled to himself as he gradually started to sing along.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gregory lay relaxed in the wicker box he slept in. The sun was going down, and he was the first to awaken. Not by the feeling of the light fading from the sky, but from the echoing rifts of Motley Crue. Gregory pushed the lid of the wicker box open and sat up. He sat staring at the ceiling above him and pin pointing where the music was coming from exactly. Gregory looked over to see Anna and Rudolph rising up from they're small hide-away and staring at him angrily.

"Gregory, just because you're up first, doesn't mean you can wake us with your music. It is most unfair." Anna yawned as one of her small pale hands moved up to rub her eyes.

Gregory raised an eyebrow at her, "This isn't my music. Where am I meant to get music?"

Anna and Rudolph looked to each other then slowly looked up to the ceiling. Anna gasped and jumped out from her place under a cover and ran to the side of the wicker box beside Gregory. Slowly after, Rudolph followed her over and stared at Gregory sleepily.

"Oh Gregory! You'll get along so well!" Anna exclaimed clasping her hands together.

"No Anna! I said no!" Gregory growled and moved so fast that he appeared behind Anna and Rudolph, causing them to jump, "I will not be controlled. If he dies because of your matching Anna, I won't cover it up for you _**dear sister**_."

As the sky finally turned black, Gregory left the cellar and travelled out and into the forest. Leaving Anna and Rudolph to wake they're parents. Once the whole family was awake, they made their way up the cellar stairs and into the kitchen. Anna and Rudolph ran on towards the staircase to wake Tony while Fredrick and Freda made their way into the living room. They sat uncomfortably waiting for the children to all return, and once everyone had joined together in the living room, they begun to discuss their trouble finding the stone of atomon.

_**Author's Notes;**__** well…this is two weeks behind due sorry /.\ I'm going to try and post a new chapter every week for guys, because I know what it's like to wait for hours for one chapter /.\ well, there's going a be a connection to link Gregory and Andrew as friends, because if I don't do that…what's the point in this story? XD well yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think about it!**_


	4. Bloody Wrists for my Saviour

The wind blew the through the trees, making the leaves rustle and gradually brake off from their threads on their branches. They slowly made their way downwards, floating gracefully before landing on the remaining patches of grass and the dead twigs and leaves. Near the centre of the forest, stood a tall winding tree. Its trunk covered in easily spottable moss and poisonous mushrooms. Some thick branches lead off from the tree and swooped down low, the highest one was at least ten or twenty feet off the ground. It was there that Gregory lay. One of his legs hung over the edge lazily and motionlessly. With his arms laying over his chest and his back resting against the trees strong core, Gregory lay in silence.

It was this one perfectly silenced place that Gregory stayed to think, he'd came to this one place before in the past, but this was the first time in many years that he felt he needed to be alone. He'd normally come here when his family was giving off to him, or when he was having trouble for silence, or when he just wanted to be left alone in the freedom of the forestry. The wind didn't rush past his ears and deafen him, it was all slow and peaceful. The air smelt like the freshness of pine needles and new life. Gregory breathed it in as deeply as could, as if he was trying to breathe in the forest itself.

Closing his eyes, Gregory relaxed. His mind flustered with thoughts and snippets of things Anna had said. He regretted what he'd said to her before, people didn't get killed because of her matching of friendships. Gregory new she was just trying to help two broken and troubled people find peace and happiness. _Broken…_ Gregory thought, _maybe I am broken…but how…how could such a wonderful, helpful little thing like Andrew be broken?_ Gregory's eyes fluttered open and he smiled to himself as he raised his gaze to the sky. It was blackened once again and lit with the remaining stars from the night before. _Of all the beauties I've seen, darkness has always been its cause…I've lived too long to only see darkness…Anna was right…we will get on so well…if only I allowed his light to surround my darkness….at least for a while…._

Gregory took in a deep sigh as he raised himself up and stood on the branch uneasily. The branch made no deeper dips or movements, it lay still, until Gregory took flight and made his way into the darkness of the sky. Flying towards the dimly lit house he knew to be the Thompsons'.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tony sneaked his way upstairs when the vampire family had righted themselves into a deep and meaningful conversation. He was standing dumbly in the hallway, he'd no idea why he was deciding to invite Andrew downstairs. Maybe it was because he was older and would have more advice and tips for the family, or maybe it was just because of how upset he'd got earlier. Andrew believed Tony when he'd said he was talking about vampires, and Tony knew that. Taking in a deep breath, Tony filled his small lungs before knocking silently on Andrew's door. He listened, and heard shifting in the room facing him.

"You can come in now." Andrew spoke so strangely that his voice sounded hoarse.

Tony slowly turned the cold handle and pushed the door open. He saw Andrew laying on his bed with his covers covering him up until his neck. Edging his way over, Tony stood not that far from the bed.

"Uh….d-do you want to come downstairs for a bit…..I need your help. Well, we do…" Tony smiled a little half smile at him.

"Sure dude…I'll be down in a minute, just give me a couple of seconds…?" Andrew pretended to be tired as he smiled back at Tony.

Tony muttered an 'okay' and bolted out of the door to go down and join the family. They still sat chatting in the living room and hadn't noticed he was gone in the first place. Tony saw that as a relief and just simply took his place back in his seat.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Andrew quickly sat up once Tony had left, he threw his covers so they landed on the floor and quickly yanked his right sleeve up to his elbow. The tissue hadn't stayed in place and the blood was running down his arm at full speed. Cuts were laced in the middle of his arm like he had hacked his arms to bits…which he had… They were deeper than his normal ones, causing him to panic when the blood wouldn't stop. He reached for new tissues and pressed them down hard onto the cuts. His tear stained face was sickeningly pale as he wrapped his arm in a bandage and changed his blood stained jumper.

Edging his way down to the chatting vampire family, Andrew felt panicked. _What if they smell the blood…? What will I do then? Will the kill me…?_ Andrew slowly took the stairs step by step and held his arm as close to his side as he possibly could. He couldn't risk anyone finding out he'd started again, and he especially couldn't risk getting drained by a bunch of blood sucking freaks. Stopping at the end of the stairs uneasily, he looked at the family and watched as they had a civil conversation. Fredrick paused in the middle of his sentence and turned his gaze to look at Andrew standing at the bottom of the stairs, he smiled at him and beckoned him to come over. Andrew shuffled his way over and sat on the cold wood floor beside Tony.

Then it started, Andrew started to help the family, and they came with the arrangement for Andrew to help Tony search for the stone during the day while the vampire's rested. It was a decent arrangement, and Andrew was quick to agree. Or maybe it was his fear overcoming him?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tired and aching, Andrew excused himself from the drowning conversation and dragged himself up the stairs. As he reached the top, felt the blood start to pour threw the bandage and he shuddered with fear. He pulled up his sleeve and started to remove the bandage as he pushed open his bedroom door and shut it tightly behind him. The blood started running over his soft razor kissed wrist and dripping down the floor. Bouncing off the carpet before being absorbed by the crème. Andrew raised his arm to look at it. He was shaking terribly and felt the blood rushing around his veins. Edging backwards he let out a whimper as he lowered himself to the ground. He wept as he continued to bleed. He knew there was no hope of it stopping. _This is it…this is the end… I'm going to bleed out…then I'll be gone…_ Andrew's eyes started to roll to the back of his head as he got drowsy and felt back onto the crème carpet.

_Andrew? Andrew can you hear me?_

That voice was the same as the one that called him in his dreams, the one that sound as soft as a baby breeze and as sharp as a snake's fangs.

_Andrew, fuck sake answer me!_

Andrew felt his body being moved, his eyes fluttered open briefly. Everything was a blur, but he could see the tall dark figure wrapping his arms around him and lifting him up.

_I won't let you die._

**Author's notes;**** well, I've been having a lot of writer's block because I've had a load of essays to do :/ but this is all I've got so far, they'll be more description and explanations in the next chapter I promise! Please leave a comment. :3**


End file.
